


Crusade (or, In Old Caprica, God Grants the Faithful the Spoils of War)

by sageness



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Canadian 6 Degrees
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben led Leoben through Kara's old apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusade (or, In Old Caprica, God Grants the Faithful the Spoils of War)

"What did she do?" Leoben asked.

Dodging the cluttered coffee table, Leoben turned in his arms and kissed him. "Everything."

"Liar."

Leoben laughed. "Which time?"

"Before she killed you," he said, raking his fingers up his sides.

"Come here, I'll show you."

Leoben led Leoben through Kara's old apartment. It was still full of brightly colored, mismatched junk; huge, strange, abstract paintings; scattered, chewed-down cigar butts; poems climbing the walls as if creatures set loose by Kara's own hand. The sheets on the bed hadn't smelled like her in a long, long time, but that didn't matter. It was enough that they had been hers. Long ago now, but hers.

Leoben pushed his shirt off and thumbed open his pants. Watching, Leoben stripped, dropping his clothes where they fell, and moved backwards to the center of her bed.

Leoben skinned out of his own identical clothes and crawled up over him, eyes shut, tongue wetting his lips. "She hates and she needs and she feels so deeply—"

"She's irresistible," Leoben said, cupping Leoben's biceps and rubbing upwards to his shoulders and down his back. "Such a small, perfect life."

Leoben dipped down and took a kiss—a hard kiss, then a soft kiss—then he bit Leoben's chin. "She likes to use her teeth."

"She does. She thinks she can scare us off."

"Never."

"No." They pressed inward together, cocks grinding against hips. "Did she taste—?"

"Yes."

Leoben groaned, bucking, and licked into Leoben's mouth again, harder and faster.

"Like butternut and popcorn," Leoben said, pulling away.

"Like always," Leoben whispered, shivering. "Did she fuck you with the—"

"Strap-on, yes, the same." Another brutal kiss.

"Show me." As if he even needed to say it. His legs folded, his knees touched his chest, the bottle on the nightstand tipped out its oil, and Leoben prayed, "God, dear God who made us—"

Leoben slid home, deep within him. "Who set us upon this cruel task."

Leoben moaned, feeling himself impaled as Leoben had been impaled by Kara. "Did you come? Did she like it?"

"Always. She always likes it." Leoben pulled out slow and shoved in hard. "She did it like this, just like this."

"Do it to me, share it with me." Leoben could see it, he remembered it, he knew it, knew her face, knew the sweat pouring from her skin as she shoved her synthetic cock into him, as Leoben was shoving his cock into him. He had the rhythm down perfectly.

"Just like this," Leoben said, sweat droplets splashing Leoben's chest, knees, face.

Leoben wrapped his hand around his cock, finally unable to wait any longer. He squeezed himself tight as Leoben shoved in deep, withdrew, went deeper, speeding up faster and faster. "She let you inside her this time?"

"From behind, in the bathroom—"

"Giving orders, demanding that you—"

"—with her hands on the sink—"

"—and your fingertips—"

"—there." Leoben shouldered his legs higher; he was almost close enough to kiss.

Leoben shook, remembering. "And then she turned, to sit on the counter, and she bit—"

Leoben leant forward and bit Leoben's neck, hard, and craning up, Leoben bit him back, sucking a line down to his shoulder as his hips rose up and down, riding Leoben's cock.

"—hard, harder," he panted. "Did she let you come?"

Leoben shuddered, biting his own lip as his head whipped back. "Just as she killed me," he rasped. "Stabbed me in the chest, left side, right as I came."

Leoben's fingers went to the place where the wound wasn't now—warm skin, Leoben's pulse beneath it. "Yes," he whispered, digging in with his thumb. "Just there." His other hand sped up on his cock, and with a strangled yell he came, striping both their chests.

"There, fuck!" Leoben gave one last trembling thrust, and kissed him again as he spilled inside him. Leoben held him in place, kissing harder, and all their love for Kara poured forth in an infinite and self-sustaining loop.

Time passed. They lay, sprawled together in Kara's bed, awash in memory and counting the weeks until the next time they'd see her, and around them the discards of her former life fuzzed slowly away into nothing.

  


[ ](http://img442.imageshack.us/my.php?image=bsg202003202x02ar7.png)

  



End file.
